


Attenzione: la seguente maledizione è da spezzarsi prima di Masha e Orso

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'erano tanti pericoli nella città: i vampilleghi, gli zombeggeri, i licanquilini... Ma quelli non erano niente in confronto alla terribile maledizione del sonno che incombeva puntualmente su papà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attenzione: la seguente maledizione è da spezzarsi prima di Masha e Orso

**Author's Note:**

> 005\. Sleeping Beauty! AU

Tracy Anderson-Hummel sollevò la testa dal petto del padre non appena lo sentì russare, guardandolo attentamente. Non era una bambina sciocca, sapeva perfettamente cosa succedeva al suo papà quando si addormentava in quel modo davanti alla TV, mentre aspettavano il rientro di papino: era una maledizione che lo faceva cadere in un sonno profondo che solo il bacio del vero amore poteva spezzare.

Tracy lanciò un’occhiata alla televisione accesa, notando con sollievo che c’erano ancora altri due cartoni animati prima di Masha e Orso (a Tracy non piaceva, ma i suoi papà si divertivano così tanto che lei poteva sopportare la visione, soprattutto se si mettevano a cantare, perché lei aveva i papà più bravi del mondo, nel canto e in tante altre cose, tipo le facce buffe e gli abbracci): questo voleva dire che papino aveva ancora tanto tempo per arrivare a casa e spezzare la maledizione.

Sapeva benissimo quali imprese pericolose doveva affrontare papino per arrivare a casa: prima di tutto doveva evitare di incontrare i _vampilleghi_ quando usciva dal lavoro. Erano creature strane, i _vampilleghi_ : a volte erano gentili e simpatici, ma succedeva che all’uscita da lavoro – o in altre occasioni, tipo le ferie ed i giorni di festa – si trasformassero in mostri succhia-tempo-libero. A Tracy i _vampilleghi_ non piacevano per niente, perché di tanto in tanto impedivano ai suoi papà di passare più tempo con lei.

I _vampilleghi_ , però, non erano quasi niente in confronto ai pericolosissimi _zombeggeri_. Questi mostri si accalcavano lungo le banchine della metropolitana, con gli occhi iniettati di sangue (qualsiasi cosa volesse dire, lei ripeteva solo le parole di papà, che sembrava sapere il fatto suo su tutti questi mostri della città), pronti ad assaltare i vagoni del treno e a salirti addosso pur di farlo. Erano tanto pericolosi, ma Tracy era sicura che il suo papino avrebbe sconfitto anche gli _zombeggeri_ , perché lui poteva tutto.

Arrivato alla sua fermata della metro, però, Tracy sapeva che i pericoli non erano finiti: papino doveva salire le scale di casa facendo ben attenzione a non attirare l’attenzione dei _licanquilini_. Molti di loro Tracy li conosceva e la maggior parte di questi le faceva sempre un sacco di complimenti dicendole quanto fosse carina e _proprio una bambina obbediente ed educata_ ; ma a volte anche i più gentili ed innocui _licanquilini_ si trasformavano in creature cattive e dispettose (tipo quando la signora del terzo piano aveva iniziato a buttare cartacce davanti la porta di casa perché i suoi papà non le erano simpatici, cosa che Tracy non capiva perché i suoi papà erano bellissimi e bravissimi e non poteva esistere al mondo nessuno che non li amasse), oppure potevano attaccare bottone sul pianerottolo, trattenendo i suoi papà per preziosissimi minuti.

Tracy si riaccoccolò sul petto del papà, mentre il cartone prima di Masha e Orso volgeva al termine: il cuore le batteva forte forte, pensando che magari gli _zombeggeri_ stavolta avessero avuto la meglio su papino, o forse i _vampilleghi_ erano riusciti a succhiargli via il tempo. Chiuse gli occhi stretti stretti, allora, premendo i pugnetti sulla camicia di papà e sperando che papino arrivasse, perché sarebbe stato orribile se la maledizione non fosse stata spezzata.

La porta di casa si aprì in quel momento con uno scatto e papino salutò mentre si toglieva la giacca e richiudeva il portone. Tracy aprì gli occhi e alzò la testa di scatto, aspettando che papino entrasse nel salotto.

“Ehi, ciao, tesoro,” la salutò, avvicinandosi con un sorriso stanco.

“Presto, papino,” bisbigliò lei con urgenza. “Devi svegliare il principe papà dalla maledizione!”

Papino rise e Tracy avrebbe voluto urlargli contro che non c’era niente da ridere, che si trattava di una situazione di massima emergenza, ma poi si fece serio e lei annuì compiaciuta.

“Va bene, tesoro,” bisbigliò lui di rimando, sedendosi sulla piccola striscia di divano ancora libera e chinandosi su papà, dandogli un bacio sulla bocca.

Tracy strinse i pugni ancora più forte, trattenendo il fiato: dipendeva tutto dal bacio del vero amore e, anche se sapeva che avrebbe funzionato (funzionava sempre, del resto), c’era sempre un piccolo brivido d’emozione che l’attraversava quando i suoi papà di baciavano. Era una cosa tanto bella (e lo sarebbe rimasta ancora per poco, ai suoi occhi, perché presto o tardi avrebbe iniziato a chiamarli _sdolcinati_ e a simulare conati di vomito).

Papà si tese per un momento, nel sonno, prima di aprire gli occhi e guardare prima papino poi lei con aria incerta.

“Papino ti ha salvato di nuovo dalla maledizione del sonno, papà!” esclamò Tracy, saltandogli al collo e abbracciandolo stretto.

“Oh,” sentì papà dire. “Grazie per avermi salvato ancora, _mio principe_.”

Tracy chiuse gli occhi, sospirando felice mentre Masha e Orso iniziava in TV ed i suoi papà ridevano: ancora una volta vivevano tutti felici e contenti.


End file.
